1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truss systems typically used in homes, offices, retail space, stages and trade shows. In particular, the present invention relates to truss systems that are built up from six-way box connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Trusses are widely used to support overhead lighting units powered by electrical power cords dressed along the truss raceways. Truss systems for stages and tradeshow floors are available in I-beam, triangle, and square truss sections made from aluminum or steel. Steel trusses are strong enough to permit 40-foot spans, and aluminum trusses have the advantage that they can be made from extruded pieces. Extrusions allow the possibility of including power tracks inside for track lighting heads.
Trussing typically comes in ten-foot sections, and can be interconnected with 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6-way corners. Conventional interconnections at the ends include the tube-in-socket kind, and those that butt and bolt together at the truss end plates.
Many trusses erected to support lighting, frames, screens, and other devices are temporary and used over and over again at many different concert and tradeshow locations. It is therefore important that they assembly quickly, easily, and securely. They also need to be light and portable, and rugged enough to keep looking good and resist breaking and damage. Truss systems that can snap together and require no tools for assembly and disassembly are especially desirable.